User talk:Dwubs
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Nathan Hale page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Slayingthehalcyon (talk) 17:25, February 4, 2014 (UTC) hey hey man .-. btw unless u add a image to your claim, make your apperance section longer "My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y." 02:02, February 6, 2014 (UTC) e.e That coding that you are using for your sandbox page is mine. I gave Kat permission to use it, but I never gave it to you. Chat Chat is currently downed at the moment, Wikia is working on getting it fixed. In other words, you are not banned. RP Hey dman, wanna continue our RP on your chars page? Chat Behavior I have found your recent behavior in chat un-toleratable that have let to the conclusion of having to ban you. You have been banned for: harassing numerous users in PM even after receiving multiple and numerous warnings. You have left me with no choice but to take administrative action upon your behavior and ban you for a period of "1 Day" During this period of time I hope that you do and re-think whether your behavior was appropriate and when the chat ban expires can come back to chat without causing any disruption. Please keep in mind that I (Kevin) is merely writing up this message regarding the reason why you were banned from chat. Although I have understanding and knowledge upon this issue it would be best if you message Royal about any questions you have regarding this matter. Please do take your time and review the chat rules: Policies Overview/Chat. Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been two weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by October 6th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Archived Character As of today, you have hit 25 days with no activity or having notified someone of your inactivity. As such, your character has now been archived and is no longer allowed to be roleplayed. If you wish to participate in the wikia in the future, kindly contact an available administrator and we will be able to restore your page back to the unarchived state, as well as noting that you are active again. Thank you and we look forward to see back on the wikia as an active user in the future.